Tenchi Meidou/Enemies
This page is a subpage of the article for the third Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game: Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. This page showcases the various Hyouijuu from Tenchi Meidou's Battle Mode. It also features details on their elements, behaviour and various abilities. Feel free to check out the Cloning Blues Brothers' article if you want to know more about Karuma's game exclusive Zenki clones instead. If you want to know more about Tenchi Meidou's features two ingame modes, you can find that information on the Gameplay Mechanics subpage. More information on the individual foes will be added soon... Hyouijuu Basan and Fuuso Basan tenchi meidou.png|'Basan' Health: 400 Attack Points: 200 Element: Ice / Physical / Earth Fuuso tenchi meidou.png|'Fuuso' Health: 400 Attack Points: 200 Element: Fire / Physical / Wind The Basan and Fuuso are bird-like enemies. They sport two pointy, mule-like ears and a horn on top of their head. Instead of a usual bird-tail on their behind they have a huge beak mounted to their crotch instead. Feel free to visit their article by clicking here or clicking on their names, if you want to know more in-depth information about Basan and Fuuso. Bau and Daruma Bau tenchi meidou.png|'Bau' Health: 900 Attack Points: 800 Element: Physical Daruma tenchi meidou.png|'Daruma' Health: 850 Attack Points: 700 Element: Physical The Bau and Daruma are fat monsters with six arms and a single, large eye. They sport two tails on their back and they have two feet. Their face is always in an upside-down position as their mouth is where their forehead is supposed to be. Bubudou and Buidou Bubudou tenchi meidou.png|Bubudou Buidou tenchi meidou.png|Buidou The Bubudou and Buidou are humanoid enemies. They sport a single eye, a mouth, six arms and two legs. They seem to be wearing some kind of body armor. Chapter 2.2 of Kishin Douji Zenki manga Volume 1 refers to one specimen as Gehoumen, which doesn't appear in any of the Kishin Douji Zenki games and has no associated color. Feel free to visit Bubudou's and Buidou's article by clicking here. The article currently features a detailed documentation of Buidou's anime counterpart, but more content on his and Bubudou's ingame selves will be added soon! Buru and Mintsuchi Buru tenchi meidou.png|Buru Mintsuchi tenchi meidou.png|Mintsuchi The Buru and Mintsuchi look like some kind of mixture between a seahorse and a boar. This is further referred by the name Buru which is a Japanese play on the English word for boar. The Buru and Mintsuchi sport a seahorse-like body with a boar's head mounted onto it. Byakko and Onikuma Byakko tenchi meidou.png|Byakko Onikuma tenchi meidou.png|Onikuma Denka and Ganji Denka tenchi meidou.png|Denka Ganji tenchi meidou.png|Ganji Endoku and Zouso Endoku tenchi meidou.png|Endoku Zouso tenchi meidou.png|Zouso Fuu, Mafuu, Moho and Mohoho Fuu tenchi meidou.png|'Fuu' Health: 200 Attack Points: 100 Element: Physical Mafuu tenchi meidou.png|'Mafuu' Health: 200 Attack Points: 100 Element: Physical Moho tenchi meidou.png|'Moho' Health: 200 Attack Points: 100 Element: Physical Mohoho tenchi meidou.png|'Mohoho' Health: 200 Attack Points: 100 Element: Physical The Fuu, Mafuu, Moho and Mohoho are the weakest monsters in the entire game. They can only use the physical and the shield card, yet there is still a diference between Fuu's four forms. They all have a slightly different behaviour, which makes them more offensive, defensive or balanced. They all look like small bunnies. Yet unlike a real bunny, their body is made up by their head, whose face features a single eye and a mouth. They stand on two feet, possess two stubby arms and have two ears. Their behaviour still needs more research... Genbu and Gongo Genbu tenchi meidou.png|'Genbu' Health: 120 Attack Points: 70 Element: Wind Gongo tenchi meidou.png|'Gongo' Health: 100 Attack Points: 70 Element: Earth Gotochi, Mu Tsuto and Shi Tsuyo Gotochi tenchi meidou.png|'Gotochi' Health: 200 Attack Points: 1 Element: Fire / Wind / Earth / Physical / Ice Mu Tsuto tenchi meidou.png|'Mu Tsuto' Health: 150 Attack Points: 100 Element: Wind / Earth Shi Tsuyo tenchi meidou.png|'Shi Tsuyo' Health: 150 Attack Points: 300 Element: Wind / Fire Gotochi is a very dangerous enemy early on in the game. It is not only able to use Om, it also always starts out with maxed out attack points. If the player manages to stop it with the seal card, Gotochi can still use an absorb card, to absorb a foolish player's next non-shieldbreaker attack to instantly max out its single attack point again. Don't be fooled by its single attack point. Gotochi's Om attack will still oneshot your character, which makes it some kind of a wake up enemy. Just like Gotochi, Shi Tsuyo is very dangerous, but still slightly less threatening as it starts out with 299 attack points. But beware! Don't underestimate Shi Tsuyo, as it knows Om as well and will trick a foolish player by using the aborb card, again oneshotting them with Om. Now take a breath. The third one, the Mu Tsuto, luckily isn't as dangerous as the other ones. First, it can't use Om. Second, it starts out with 90 AP but this doesn't really matter because of the first point. But they look like they appear early ingame!? It is very likely that the order in which they appear ingame relates to their "threat level", going from the least dangerous to the most dangerous, yet from the author's experience, the game indeed seems to randomize them, leading to very dangerous foes indeed appearing early on in the game, if the player has really bad luck. So feel free to quickly check out this wiki article before going out unprepared and getting oneshotted. Gyukuki and Gyuuki Gyukuki tenchi meidou.png|Gyukuki Gyuuki tenchi meidou.png|Gyuuki Haeyami and Mutara Haeyami tenchi meidou.png|'Haeyami' Health: 250 Attack Points: 100 Element: Ice / Wind / Physical Mutara tenchi meidou.png|'Mutara' Health: 200 Attack Points: 100 Element: Ice / Wind / Physical Both Haeyami and Mutara can only use ice, wind and physical attacks, yet they are also able to use various defense cards, making them balanced foes early ingame. Besides their difference in health, Haeyami and Mutara also sport a slightly different AI, regarding their aggressiveness. The former seems more towards the defensive side while the latter is slightly more offense oriented. Hidaru and Rohikka Hidaru tenchi meidou.png|'Hidaru' Health: 280 Attack Points: 50 Element: Physical / Earth Rohikka tenchi meidou.png|'Rohikka' Health: 280 Attack Points: 50 Element: Physical / Earth Not only are both Hidaru's and Rohikka's offensive abilities limited to the use of physical and earth attacks, their defense options are also limited to the shield card. This makes them very easy opponents, which are well suited early ingame. Their only difference (besides their different colors) is their AI, which makes Hidaru more the defensive type, while Rohikka tends to attack more often. Kagekison and Wanyuudeu Kagekison tenchi meidou.png|Kagekison Wanyuudeu tenchi meidou.png|Wanyuudeu Kazenbou and Madou Kazenbou tenchi meidou.png|Kazenbou Madou tenchi meidou.png|Madou Menreki and Tsuteso Menreki tenchi meidou.png|Menreki Tsuteso tenchi meidou.png|Tsuteso Noiso and Takusu Noiso tenchi meidou.png|Noiso Takusu tenchi meidou.png|Takusu Okusoinu and Rasetsu Okusoinu tenchi meidou.png|Okusoinu Rasetsu tenchi meidou.png|Rasetsu Osabi and Yanaji Osabi tenchi meidou.png|Osabi Yanaji tenchi meidou.png|Yanaji Shayon and Yongo Shayon tenchi meidou.png|Shayon Yongo tenchi meidou.png|Yongo Manchi and Teitei Teitei Manchi tenchi meidou.png|'Manchi' Health: 327 Attack Points: 124 Element: Physical / Earth Manchi attack.png|Manchi as it appears when attacking the player. Manchi hurt.png|Manchi getting hurt by an attack. Teitei Manchi tenchi meidou.png|'Teitei' Health: 293 Attack Points: 193 Element: Physical / Earth Teitei attack.png|Teitei as it appears when attacking the player. Teitei hurt.png|Teitei getting hurt by an attack. The Hyouijuu Manchi and Teitei look exactly the same... That is as long as they don't attack you or get harmed by your attacks, which will reveal their true appearance as a centipede-like monster. You can also tell which one is which, if you roughly know their difference in health and attack point stats. Monster traits Manchi can only use physical and earth attacks, but it is able to use various defense cards. Teitei can only use physical and earth attacks. It's defensive abilities are limited to the shield card. Trivia * Despite the many palette swaps, the game still features a great variety of enemies. Most of them possess different stats, elements and every single enemy has its own behaviour. This even goes for Fuu and its different forms, which seem very much the same, but will attack and defend in different intervals. More content will be added soon... Category:Tenchi Meidou Subpages Category:On Hold